


A Soulmate's String (Soulmate AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt:  Your OTP use a spell to see their red threads of fate. Sure enough, Person A has a red thread going from their left hand to Person B’s right. Before they can sigh in relief, they notice they both have a second thread going from their other hands out of the room. from @otpprompts
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky & Reader, Stucky /Reader
Series: Stucky x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 54





	A Soulmate's String (Soulmate AU)

You and your best friend, Bucky, stood next to Wanda as she bent over the stove stirring the ingredients into a pot, “Are you sure we’re not supposed to use a cauldron or something?” Bucky asked teasingly. 

Wanda rolled her eyes, “Who do you think I am? Hermione Granger?”

“Well-”

“Bucky,” you said in a warning tone.

He chuckled and stepped back, “Alright. I’ll stop. But seriously, Wan, you think this will work?”

Wanda scoffed, “Of course! I’m a witch.”

“See, I looked it up and Wiccans-”

You slapped your hand on top of Bucky’s mouth, “Seriously, James. Quit it. Let her work. You want to find out, don’t you?”

Bucky moved your hand away, “Of course I want to find out. I’ve been waiting for my soulmate for too long. But I’m also not trying to get all excited for this in case it doesn’t work.”

Wanda shot him a look, “It’s going to work.”

You rested a hand on Wanda’s shoulder giving her a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, Wanda. _I_ believe in you.” you said glaring at Bucky, who stuck his tongue out at you.

A timer went off and you jumped a bit, making Bucky chuckle. Wanda took the pot off the stove and poured the murky liquid into two shot glasses, “After these rest for five minutes, I say a spell, you down the potion, and your strings shall appear.”

Bucky nodded, “Cool. Since you’re here, can you make us lunch?”

Wanda punched Bucky in the arm, “Asshole.”

You laughed, “That’s what you get, Buck!”

“Y/N,” he whined, “It huuuurts!”

Your face scrunched up, “So what? You want me to kiss it so it’ll feel better?”

“Please?” he asked with a pouting lip and puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh. Fuck you and your adorable face!” you went over and kissed the area where Wanda punched him.

He grinned, “Thank you. But now my lips hurt.”

“Your whole face is gonna hurt ‘cause I’m just about ready to smack the ever living shit outta it.”

“If my crotch gets kicked, will you kiss that to make me feel better?”

You took a nearby spatula and started wacking Bucky with it, “Enough, you perv!”

Wanda rushed in between you two, “Guys! Enough! Your five minutes is up!” you tossed the spatula to the side and stood beside Wanda with Bucky on the other side of her. She held her spell book in one hand and hovered her other over the shot glasses of potion. She muttered words that, honestly, didn’t make any sense to you. You glanced at Bucky who looked uninterested.

Seconds later, Wanda was done. You and Bucky picked up the shot glasses and clinked them together before you both downed them. 

“ACK! That shit is nasty!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Looking at the ingredients I had, did you seriously think it would taste like fruits and flowers?”

“You’re a witch! You could’ve easily-”

“I’m not that kind of witch you stereotypical-”

“-maybe thrown in some vanilla flavoring or something to-”

“You’re such a whiny little-”

“GUYS!” you screamed causing the bickering to stop. You looked at your left hand to see that a red string is emerging out from it.

Bucky looked at his right hand to see that there was one coming out at well. You both stood there in silence watching as the strings extended…and met.

Your eyes widened when you could clearly see your string connecting to Bucky, “No way.”

Bucky smiled in disbelief, “I knew it.”

Your head shot up at him, “You knew?”

He shrugged, “Well, I mean, I had a feeling, or hoped it’d be you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, ‘cause whenever I’m around you, I just-I just feel good. Happy. Complete.”

You smiled back at him, “Same here.”

“Yeah?” Bucky stepped closer to you, his right hand interlocking with your left.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, guys…look at your other hands.” Wanda said pointing down at your side.

You and Bucky lifted up your opposite hands to see another string extending and going out the door of your shared apartment. You both stared wide-eyed.

“How-” you started but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. You and Bucky rushed over to it, nearly ripping it open to reveal who knocked. You were somewhat surprised by the first reveal, you were absolutely, completely, extremely surprised by the second one.

“Hey, Y/N! ‘Sup, Buck? You guys ready to go?” your other best friend, Steve, asked, standing there on your doorstep with yours and Bucky’s soulmate strings connecting to Steve.

“Oh my fucking God.” Wanda said from behind you and Bucky.

Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What’s going on?”

Bucky pulled Steve in and you closed the door shut, “Wanda! Do the magic!” Bucky exclaimed pushing Steve to the kitchen. 

Wanda quickly poured some more potion into another shot glass. She quickly muttered the incantation and handed the potion to Steve, “Drink this! Quickly!”

Steve took it and smelled it, “Ugh! What the-”

“Stevie! Please!” you exclaimed, “This is important! Drink the liquid shit!”

“Ugh!” Steve punched his nostrils together and downed the potion, coughing afterwards, “Okay! There! Now can someone-”

“LOOK!” Bucky yelled pointing to Steve’s hands.

Steve looked down to see a red string coming out from each hand. All four of you anxiously watched as it extended to eventually meet yours and Bucky’s hands.

“Oh wow,” you mumbled.

“Is-Is this-”

“Soulmate strings? Yeah.” Bucky said.

“And you-you guys are-”

“Your soulmates? Looks like it.” you answered.

You and Bucky anxiously looked at each other, unsure how Steve was going to feel about it. But all of that anxiety washed away when a smile appeared on his face, “Thank God.”

You and Bucky were now confused. As was Wanda, “Thank-what the Hell does that even mean?!” she asked.

Steve ran his hands through his blonde locks, “Okay. So lately I’ve been feeling really confused because Bucky and I have been best friends since childhood and I’ve always sorta had a crush on him and the older we got it formed into love. Then we met Y/N in high school and I started getting feelings for her and that ended up turning into love. So now my entire adult life thus far has been a whole bunch of ‘Do I love Y/N more or Bucky more?’ but now that doesn’t matter because they’re my soulmates and I can happily love both of them without hurting the other!”

You, Bucky, and Wanda stood there opened jawed, looking at Steve’s stupidly cute face.

You laughed in disbelief, “So I wasn’t the only one suffering like that. Cool!” Both guys looked at you and you shrugged, “What? You’re both super handsome, sweet, and funny. How can I not fall in love with you both?”

Bucky smirked, “But I’m more handsome, right, doll?”

“Steve’s starting to become my favorite right now.”

“Hey!”

Wanda began to pack up her things, “Welp! I think it’s time for me to get out of here. Don’t wanna be around when the threesome starts.”

You and Steve’s eyes went wide as saucers, “Nononono! We-”

“Weeeell-”

“BUCKY!”


End file.
